1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, a communication device, and an antenna manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication that uses various frequency bands is utilised. In wireless communication, it is important to reduce noise and thereby improve gain. On the other hand, various electronic devices have been developed and are used. A clock of a signal transmitted through electronic devices tends to have a higher frequency. As the frequency becomes higher, various electric noises are generated from inside the electronic devices. These electric noises may interfere with wireless communication. Further, electric noise comes not only from outside a communication device that is performing wireless communication, but also electric noise is generated inside the communication device itself.